


Rut

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Winchester Toys [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Modification, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: “You can do better than that.” Dean’s voice startles Sam, and the quick slap to his flank makes him yelp. “Or maybe you don’t want it that bad after all.”





	Rut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/gifts).



“You really think it’ll work the same?” 

 

“I don’t see why not,” Sam mutters, going over the spell in his head again. “It worked on the other ones.” 

 

Dean grumbles a little more, but settles the sheath into place nonetheless. Sam shivers at the sight, the memory of how it felt to be fucked and knotted with it last time still seared in the back of his mind. This, hopefully, will prove to be just as good, if not better. 

 

Carefully, Dean runs through the incantation step by step, dropping ingredients in the bowl with a practiced hand. He shudders when a warm light zips over his skin. Sam tries to pretend like he isn’t staring, but there’s no point. The cock now hanging between his brother’s legs is red, veiny, and slick. There’s liquid already dripping from the pointed tip and Sam’s reaching for it before he can stop himself. 

 

“Jesus, Sam,” Dean laughs, teasing but breathless. He moves closer to the bed, catching Sam’s hand along the way and bringing it to his cock. The natural slick clings to Sam’s fingers and palm as he wraps his fingers around it, shivering at the heat and girth. It’s already thick at the base, and touching there makes more liquid drool from the top. 

 

“Fuck.” Sam  _ wants _ , but he’s not sure what first. He wants to jerk Dean off, to let him come in his mouth, to let him  _ knot _ \- 

 

Dean pounces while Sam’s caught up in his whirlwind of indecision, pinning Sam to the bed and growling in a familiar way that makes fear and lust tingle up Sam’s spine. Dipping down to bite at Sam’s neck, Dean laughs soft and low. 

 

“Yeah, you liked that last time, too, didn’t you, Sammy?” Nudging Sam’s legs apart, Dean settles between them, rutting his cock along Sam’s. Slick smears between their dicks and along the skin of Sam’s lower belly, sticky-hot. It’s the worst kind of tease, making Sam gasp and rut upward shamelessly. “C’mon, Sam. Spread ‘em a little more for me.” 

 

Sam is grateful that he’d prepped himself beforehand, because no way would he be willing to wait to do a good job of it now. Dean tilts his hips up, pushing his knees back toward his chest until Sam grips the back of his knees himself. 

 

Dean’s just nudging inside when Sam shivers and gasps out a “Wait.” He should be touched that Dean stops so quickly, pulling back out and looking concerned, but all Sam can focus on is the embarrassed blush creeping into his cheeks. “I want - let me turn over.” 

 

Delight sparks in Dean’s expression and he readily helps flip Sam over onto his hands and knees, draping himself across Sam’s back. His breath his hot along Sam’s shoulder, teeth sharp when he gives him a quick bite. “You really wanted to be a bitch, huh, Sam?” 

Normally, Sam would bite back, tell his brother to fuck himself, but any words are lost on a gasp when the hot, slick,  _ pointed _ tip of Dean’s cock pushes into him. It goes in almost too easily, the thick-and-getting-thicker length stretching Sam open, sticky-hot slick mixing with the lube inside him until he feels soaked; Dean doesn’t miss it, either, the first couple of thrusts of his hips accompanied by a wet squelch. 

 

“Like a bitch in heat, little brother,” he breathes out, right against Sam’s ear and laughing when he shivers. “C’mon, let me see how you want it.” 

 

Sam doesn’t mean to whimper when Dean lifts off him, but he feels oddly bereft without his brother’s weight holding him down. Dean’s hands are resting on his hips, touching but not guiding. He  _ wants _ and evidently Dean is going to make him work for it. Bracing himself against the bed, Sam rocks forward and back, gasping when more cock than he’d anticipated gets fucked into him. It’s longer and thicker than Dean, even with the sheath, prodding deep and pushing him open. The knot nudges against his hole, now, impossibly thick and a primal part of Sam’s brain makes him shiver when he realizes it probably hasn’t fully popped. 

 

“You can do better than that.” Dean’s voice startles Sam, and the quick slap to his flank makes him yelp. “Or maybe you don’t want it that bad after all.” 

 

Rolling his hips, Sam rocks himself again, finding the right motion and rhythm to fuck himself back on his brother’s cock. Every press of the knot makes him shiver, wanting but nervous about it; he’s taken some thick toys, but this is real, hard, living flesh that he won’t be able to pull out when he wants. His brother is going to knot him and there will be no getting away until the knot goes down. 

 

His desperation must start to show in his movements, because Dean suddenly grips his hips tight and slows Sam down to standstill. He’s sweating, panting, and awareness beyond the cock in his ass and his own, desperate need takes time to filter back in. Dean’s murmuring soothing things to him, telling him to settle and Sam does as best he can. There are still shivers running up his spine as he fights off the desire to chase his orgasm, arching his back for more. 

 

“I got you, Sam. Just let me now.” 

 

Nodding, Sam drops down onto his elbows, resting his head on his arms. Dean’s needy, too, he realizes, the pace his brother picks up settling ready into hard and fast. It gradually shifts into sharp grinds as Dean works the knot in centimeter by centimeter, holding Sam tight enough to him that there will probably be fingertip bruises along his hips after. The press of the knot is shocking, a too-much stretch that dances so dangerously close to pain that it keeps Sam on edge. Still, there’s a throb of pleasure that sparks with every push, and Sam tries to focus on that, so sure that they can do this, that he’ll come if - 

 

With a last thrust, the knot settles inside, Sam’s hole sealing around the base of Dean’s cock. It’s thick and wide and throbbing, so good that it fucking hurts, or so painful some fucked up part of Sam’s brain likes it; he can’t really be sure. He yells when he comes, sharp and sudden when Dean rocks inside him just so. It makes him go tighter around the knot and Sam scrabbles helplessly at the sheets, overwhelmed by the stimulation and the stretch. Dean curses behind him, tries to press him into stillness but Sam can’t manage to stop moving. 

 

There’s a throb and a sharp thrust when Dean comes, come flooding hotter inside Sam than he’s ever felt. It drags on and on, throb after throb filling him with more come as Dean pumps his hips jerkily and mumbles out strings of words that might be curses or praise or both. 

 

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean finally says. “Jesus fuck. I gotta - can we get laid down, you think?” 

 

Just the thought of moving makes Sam whine, but they manage to, slowly. Every tug and press of the knot inside has Sam twitching, and every twitch he gives yanks a sound from Dean in response. They’re limp and breathless when they’re finally spooned up together, Dean pressed up close behind Sam so the knot isn’t tugging his hole outward. 

 

“Fuck, I didn’t think . . .” Dean doesn’t finish his sentence, doesn’t need to. Sam didn’t think it would be like this either. “Are you okay?” 

 

Clearing his throat, Sam manages a hoarse, “Yeah. Peachy.” 

 

The quip, at least, seems to help Dean relax. His death-grip on Sam’s hips eases, and he starts to gently rub along Sam’s side and belly. He huffs a laugh when his hand bumps Sam’s hard cock, the tip still sticky with the come from his last orgasm. 

 

“Damn, this really does it for you. Think you can come again?” 

 

“Maybe just. Slow, okay?” 

 

With a soft kiss to Sam’s shoulder, Dean starts working him slow and easy. He finds himself clenching in time with Dean’s upstroke, and it feels like the knot inside him throbs in counterpoint. “Fuck that feels good,” Dean murmurs. He builds the rhythm until Sam comes on a sob, hole clenching around the still-throbbing knot inside him. 

 

A second orgasm leaves Sam limp and weak. Dean tangles their fingers together, heedless of the come on his hand. Sam doesn’t protest, just letting himself float as he comes down. He can feel it when Dean’s come finally stops flowing. He feels full, much like when he’d let Dean stuff him full of eggs. There’s no sensation of the eggs slipping around, though, only the sense of pressure from cock, knot, and come. 

 

They both drift off for a while, Sam thinks. He’s vaguely aware of the knot inside him slowly softening and the quiet huffs of Dean’s breath against his back. Only when he feels the first trickle of come seep out of him does he gently tug at Dean’s hand, coaxing his brother awake. 

 

“Grab the towel,” Dean mumbles. They’d set a few close by, just in case, and Sam’s glad they did, now. He snags the closest ones, trying not to jostle their bodies too much as he does. Still, more come slips out of him before Dean can get the towels in place. It’s a long but quick slide out and Sam feels his blush renew at the gush of come that follows the retreat of Dean’s cock. 

 

“Holy fuck, Sammy.” The bed moves and there’s rustling as Dean grabs more towels, packing them in around the others to help soak up the mess. “It’s so runny, shit.” 

 

“D-dog come is.” It feels filthier to say it out loud, but Sam’s cock gives a feeble twitch anyway. He’s soothed by how gentle Dean is with the cleanup, mopping come away from Sam’s skin as the stream fades into a trickle and then into basically nothing. He still feels wet around his hole and on the inside, and he says as much to Dean.

 

“Be there’s more inside. Gonna have to clean you out in the shower.” 

 

“No just. Grab me a plug?” 

 

Dean does so without judgement, even slicking it a little with lube although it’s more out of habit than necessity at this point. Something settles in Sam’s chest when Dean eases it inside; it’s not nearly as big as Dean’s cock, let alone the knot that had just stretched Sam open, but his hole clings to it all the same. It does the job of keeping any residual come from leaking out as Sam gingerly crawls out of the bed. 

 

They strip the sheets together, remaking it haphazardly before Dean’s dragging them toward the showers. The soiled sheets and towels get tossed into the laundry on their way, and Sam snags a few of the fluffier towels to take with them. Dean cranks the water up to the temperature they’d compromised on for shared showers, and he nudges Sam beneath the spray, pressing in close behind him. 

 

“It came off okay?” Sam asks, startled by his own inattentiveness. “Sorry, I-”

 

“Just fine. Don’t worry.” Dean kisses his neck and shoulder, rubbing gently along Sam’s hips. “You’re alright? You were a little out of it there.” 

 

“It was good. A lot, but good. Thank you.” 

 

“Anytime. That was hot.” 

 

Sam twists around in Dean’s arms, tugging his brother into a kiss. They get distracted in each other for a moment, until Dean’s wandering hands brush over the plug in Sam’s hole, making him gasp. 

 

“Sure you don’t want this out?” 

 

Tucking his face between Dean’s neck and shoulder, Sam whispers quietly, “No.” 

 

Dean doesn’t push any further; instead he grabs up their body wash and sets into scrubbing them both clean. They each do their own hair, taking turns rinsing beneath the spray before stepping out to buff each other dry. Sam lets Dean tumble him back into bed so they can curl up together beneath the blankets. 


End file.
